characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Juggernaut
Juggernaut is a villain from Marvel Comics, mainly appearing as an enemy of the X-Men. Background Cain Marko was once an ordinary school student. His father, Kurt Marko, had married Sharon Xavier, the wife of his friend Brian Xavier, and adopted Charles Xavier as a result, making him the stepbrother of Cain. Charles was successful at school, which resulted in Cain growing jealous of him to the point where he got in a fight with Charles and lost. Years later, the two traveled to Korea on a mission for the U.S. Army. There, they discovered the Temple of Cyttorak. Cain picked up a ruby in the temple and read the inscription on it. The gem then began to transform Cain into a being with superhuman powers as the temple collapsed, with Charles fleeing in the process leaving Cain trapped underneath the rubble. Cain managed to survive, however, and began to seek out his revenge on Charles, eventually making himself one of the most dangerous enemies of the X-Men. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''Juggernaut posses immense strength. With only a portion of his full power, he can effortlessly shatter an ice wall formed by Iceman, which was said to be as hard as concrete. *'Superhuman Durability: The Juggernaut is known for his tremendous durability to the point where he is said to be unstoppable. He can shrug of missiles that are powerful enough to stagger elephants with ease. *'Regeneration: '''The powers Juggernaut acquired also gave him enhanced healing, as demonstrated when his eye was stabbed out by Shatterstar. He grew a new eye within seconds. *'Immortality: *'Forcefields:' *'Unstoppable Momentum:' Equipment *'''Helmet: '''The Juggernaut is not immune to psychic attacks so in order to protect himself, he wears a helmet then prevents any sort of telepathy. Even Doctor Strange had trouble against him when he wore it. Feats Strength *With only a fraction of his power, he almost caused a mansion to collapse with the shockwave from his footsteps. *Tore through a steel door that was fifty times stronger than a battleship steel. *Created an earthquake that rippled through a valley by slamming his fists into the ground. *Tore the side of a building off with his hands. *Sent Captain Britain flying a long distance with a punch. *Sent Thor flying into a grocery store with a simple slap. *Knocked a skyscraper over by ramming into it. *Caused a building to collapse with a punch. *Removed Magneto's helmet with ease despite Magneto using his power. *Easily lift tanks and buildings without any effort at all. *Almost killed Thor with a bearhug. *Brute Strength easily surpasses Worldbreaker Hulk. *Knocked out Thing with three simple strikes. *Broke multiple dimensional barriers when possessed. *Easily breaks magic constructs. *Knocked the Stranger, A Galactus level entity, over with a punch to the head. Speed *Able to run at a speed of 600 miles per hour. Durability *Tanked Rogue's strongest punch. *Didn't even notice the heat of his armor had been increased by Firestar. *Tanked Thor's lightning bolt. *Thor's strongest attack only gave him vertigo. The same attack was capable of knocking back Galactus. *Cannonball simply bounced off him. *Unharmed after being zapped with a million volts of electricity. *Tanked a mountain level blast from Dazzler. *Survived being reduced to a skeleton. *Easily survived a blast that was powerful enough to rip a planet in half. Skill *Is able to hold his own against The Hulk. Weaknesses Fun Facts *Slept with She-Hulk. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Comic Book Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Human Mutates Category:Immortal Category:Forcefield Projectors